


Castiel Winchester

by sydkn3e



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: Cutesy little blurb about Destiel marriage and whatnot.





	

“Castiel Winchester.”  


The name rolled of his tongue, much like it did the first time he used it as an alias while helping the brothers with a case. It felt natural. It was the first thing that came to mind when he had to give his name, because really, what other name would he use? Novak? It hadn’t seemed right to use his vessel’s last name. He wasn’t Jimmy; not anymore. He hadn’t been Jimmy in a long time.  


And this time he says the name, it’s the truth. This time, he is a Winchester. He supposes he always was, but never as a brother, like Dean always used to make a point to say to him. He was a Winchester in spirit. He knew it, Dean knew it, Sam knew it, and every monster gunning for them knew it.  


This time was different. This time, he was wearing a hammered copper band that Dean had made himself and presented to him. He pretended to be stiff about it, although Cas could tell how proud he was of himself. When Dean insisted on making the ring himself, he claimed it was because “I can’t afford a fancy ring, Cas”, but Cas knew it was his sentimentality taking over.  


When Dean had gotten down on one knee and grumbled a proposal, and Cas smiled through his “Yes” and kissed him enthusiastically, he was met with a grumpy “Alright Cas, no chick flick moments”, followed by a sneaky sweet smile.  


When Cas wanted an actual wedding, Dean obliged, stating it was “Only to shut your angelic ass up.” But late at night he wandered into their room, after Sam had gone to bed, to help Cas pick out tuxes and flowers. He even specifically picked out a cerulean blue tie for Cas to wear; when Cas asked why, Dean said: “Cause it matches your damn eyes, you sap.”  


The wedding was small, only consisting of the two of them, an officiant, Sam, Jody, Claire, and Alex. But there was a warmth about the place; a homey and comforting feeling hanging over them that could have only been the spirits of their lost loved ones gathered to witness the big day. Two people, in the life, making the ultimate vow to one another. No hiding, no wondering, no secrets. They both knew exactly what they bargained for. This was all either of them had ever wanted. This kind of thing didn’t happen. They all knew that.  


This was special.  


Dean had never been the romantic type. He was all man and all snark and all surliness…with bright green eyes thrown in for good measure. Cas loved him despite all his flaws. After all, he fell in love with the hunter for who he was, not for who he hoped he would be. Dean was everything he wanted, everything he needed, and Cas loved him unconditionally. When it was Dean’s turn to say his vows and he muttered a gruff “Yeah, yeah, sickness and health and all that crap”, everyone laughed, including Cas.  


But when the officiant declared them married, something flickered in those green eyes, however briefly, and Cas knew that Dean was more sure of them than he had ever been of anything before. He quickly licked his lips and held his hands to the side of Cas’s face, searching his eyes for what seemed like forever, the lines in his face softening as he gave a small smile before pressing those beautiful lips to Cas’s. It was an innocent kiss, one that wouldn’t warrant whooping from Sam and the teen girls, but Dean put so much weight behind it. Cas could feel him releasing all his tension, all his worry, all his abandonment and betrayal issues…into him. In one kiss, Cas had already begun healing Dean.  


When Dean pulled back, he let himself smile widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling into the boyish grin that Cas loved so much. The grin he saved only for him.  


Dean wasn’t the romantic type, but he tried with Cas. He didn’t give out ‘I Love yous’, or display public affection, or plan date nights. He didn’t gush about Cas to Sammy. He didn’t do any of those stereotypically romantic boyfriend gestures.  


They had body language. They had looks. Both of which spoke a thousand words.  


No, Dean wasn’t the romantic type, but the two of them had always kind of spoken their own language, anyway.  


Cas smiled to himself. “Castiel Winchester.”


End file.
